Hero
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Special Agent G Callen has always needed someone to be there for him when there was no one else to turn too; has he finally met that someone? G/OC -Slight hints of G/Kensi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything you recognize. Please read and review. **

**Because everything belongs to Shane Brennan. Except my OC. =D**

Thank you to Danielle. You are my savior because you had the plot point. XD

"_When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out..."_

Everybody needs somebody. Somebody to tell you that everything's going to be okay; that no matter what, they're not going to turn their back on you and walk away.

Everybody knows that no one lives forever. He probably knows it better then most people.  
He once asked her what she would do if he never came back.

She stared at him; her stormy grey eyes told so many stories he was sure he would never be told. She replied with a casual shrug of her shoulder and told him that she wouldn't know; because he always came back for her.  
And he knew how very true it was.

They don't know how to label what they have; if they even wanted to do so, they're not too sure if they really wanted too.  
She was always there for him; even though, by the time he realized, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He doesn't remember how he got here to begin with; how he got to be this person.  
_Someone unknown_.  
He doesn't know how he came to be on her couch, he doesn't even know what time it was. Just that it was dark outside and rain started to fall heavily. 

She was on his mind at all hours. Today more then ever.  
Today he lost his team member. He feels the tears fall down his cheeks as she pulls him into a hug. Her arms wrapping tightly around his body as he clings on to her with dear life; he felt as if he had let go, he would fall to pieces on the floor. 

He told her he was sick of loosing people he cared about. That he was sick of playing savior to so many people, and no one coming to save him.  
She replied that she will always be there to save him. Because he had done to same for her so many times. 

He told her about the look on his colleagues faces when he told them that their friend, someone who they should have always backed up, had died.  
The final words Dom said echoed throughout his head.  
_I knew you would find me.  
_Those words forever haunted him. But in the end, they will blur into his mind. Just like everything else did. 

Days mix together in his mind. The lines become so blurred that he didn't know what's right and what's wrong anymore.  
He was also sure that his eyes were dead to anyone who looked at him.

For him, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into years. Until, one day, he's not sure what's what anymore.  
He believes that not everyone deserves the life he got; and he didn't understand what he had done to deserve it.  
Because it was one he hadn't wished on anyone. 

He told her about his job; that it was dangerous and that you could get hurt with him around. All she could do was raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow and turn the corner of her apricot colored glossed lip into a small smirk and reply in her usual amused tone that she wasn't going to go anywhere, no matter how hard he tried to push her. And that was something he loved about her. She never pushed him away; while at the same time, she never asked about his job, never asked about his friends. Because she knew that he would tell her these things in his own time. 

She was the first girl who wasn't part of an undercover operation who he told his name too. His _real _name.  
Not one he made up on the spot. When he first met her, that's what he was going to do. Thomas Cardew, the same name he used with the guy at the newspaper stand; but he looked at her, and saw the tears on her face and he knew he couldn't pretend he was something he wasn't around her. He couldn't lie.  
Not to her.  
Never to her. 

Ever since he was a child; whether it was from stealing things from the corner shop, or back chatting the foster parents he wanted nothing to do with. He knew that all he was doing was silently pleading, silently screaming out for someone to help him, to notice how he wanted to be normal. To be like the kids he went to school with.  
Not having to turn up wearing the same clothes he had been since he was 13. Because the American child care system didn't care.  
He knew they didn't. 

No matter how much he pretended that he also had two parents who loved him more then anything, to pretend that he had friends, that he was happy; he always had the nagging urge to belong somewhere.  
That's why he got into the business that he did; because while he was undercover, he could pretend to be anyone.  
He could camouflage himself; turn himself into a successful business man and tell everyone about the private schools he went to; how his father was a highly successful man with people in high places. 

And that's why it scared him so much to be around her; because around her, he had to be him.  
She could tell when something was wrong, when he wasn't telling her everything. Because she had this look in her eyes; something that made him want to open up to her.

Something he's barely ever done before.

They've never slept together. The closest they have was him on the floor and her on the couch next to him.  
They're friends. If that's what he could label them.  
_Just friends._  
She watched him as more tears fell as he explained why he couldn't save him.  
_He was shot saving his partner.  
_

He looked at her and asked why she was doing this; helping him. Listening to him.  
Her eyes narrowed so slightly at him as she reached over and placed her hand on his cheek; telling him that if the shoe was on the other foot, he would do the same for him. 

With a small laugh, he looked at her and told her that the only person who would kill someone on her job was if they were caffeine crazed maniac who needed their hit.  
She laughed back and told him that it could happen. 

Then he told her about the story of his old mentor; Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How he would probably be the one to kill her for the coffee.

He could see the dark colored bags under her eyes and wondered if she ever worried about him. As if reading his mind, she said that she did. That she always worried that he wouldn't knock on her door at some stupid hour to sleep on her couch anymore. 

He didn't know that he could become this person; someone who cared about what happens to the people he didn't work with.  
Someone who wasn't family. 

She asked if he got scared in his line of work, subtly hinting that she didn't know what that was exactly.  
He had to think about this; she had once asked about the scars on his body. He couldn't tell her; he already knew that she worried. There was no way that he could tell her that he was shot five times. That he had to listen to his best friend plead for him to live.

He told her that he does get scared; because one day, he may loose someone he cared deeply about. 

Sometimes he pretended not to notice the glances she gives him; the glances of longing. He ignored the feeling of his heart and listened to his head; something he's done his whole life.

This was the first time he had stayed in one place more then three months. He felt no need to move. And, if he did move, he wouldn't be able to see her as much as he would like too. 

It was still dark when he left her asleep on the couch; he walked down the empty corridor and out onto the beach; his hands in his tanned khaki pants.  
He knows that she loves him. He knows that there was every possibility that he felt the same way.  
And that's why, as he walked down the empty street. A small smile was gracing his face. Maybe his life of torment and horror was finally letting him have a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Told in Callen's POV!**_  
_**Sorry if this seems like a lot of the other stories you've read out there; but I've been meaning to do this for a while now, and I've finally gotten the inspiration for it! Horray!**_  
_

_You want me to act like we've never kissed, you want to forget;  
Pretend we've never met, and I've tried and I've tried  
But I haven't yet...  
You walk by, and I fall to pieces...  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_

You wonder if it matters anymore. The guns, the terrorists, saving complete strangers to see them die by the hands of someone you couldn't save them from.  
You wonder if this is as good as it gets. You know that there will always be people around; you see them smile at you, but you also known, that behind those smiles there's an underlying tone of sympathy beneath them. Something you don't want from anyone. 

It's the day after Dom's funeral and everyone's on edge. You didn't see her last night, because you didn't want to rely on her too much to keep you warm from the cold, harsh reality of the job which consumes your whole being. You watch the children scream as they run past you with large smiles on their faces; the looks of happiness on their parents as they follow behind them; talking as if nothing else matters.  
You look at the teenagers sitting on the benches in their bathers, laughing and joking with each other. 

You can't remember a time when that was you. When you were the carefree one with not a problem in the world.  
But, something you do remember is her. The one girl who you let know the real you; the one who wasn't an NCIS undercover operative.  
The you who actually let his tears fall in the early hours of the morning because you think that you can't do it anymore. You can't put another bullet through someone.

You tell her that more then once you've contemplated putting the bullet though your own head. There's no shock on her face, but her eyes say more to you then her mouth ever will.  
She's scared for you.  
She doesn't know the you at work. The detached you, the one who sleeps on the worn leather couch and wonders what your next moves going to be; yet you find your mind always drifts back to the one woman who you left early the previous morning on the couch fast asleep.  
And you wonder if she would still love you if she knew who you were here. If she knew how much blood was on your hands. 

You once took her to the market; more like she _dragged_ you to it. You were asleep on her couch; and she was getting ready to go out. Her noise woke you up.  
So with blurry eyes and dragging feet. You reluctantly agree to go with her.

And you don't remember a time when you were this happy. Her hand was entwined with your own and you couldn't stop smiling.

Her hair was so shiny in the morning sun, you wanted to reach out and stroke it. You wanted to pull her close to you and kiss away all the pain the two of you had shared over the months.  
You both pretend not to notice the feelings you both share for each other. Because you don't know how it's all going to end up. 

You put on a pair of sun glasses and turn to face her; her smile was so large, a smile you thought you couldn't live without.  
She tells you how pretty you look and chooses to look at some jewellery on the next table. You walk over to her and pick up a red and white necklace.  
She explains that her mother once had one just like it; but lost it when she was just a child. 

So when she walks away again, you decide to buy it for her. An early birthday present you try to convince yourself that was all it was for her.  
You watch as she pulls some money from her back pocket and pick up something she just brought.  
When you ask her about it, she shows you a pair of dog tags with your name on it.. She tells you that is so you never forget who you really are.  
And that sentence brings up another question. Who are you really?  
Somewhere over the years, you've forgotten. It seems to be a norm these days for you.

But the one thing you know you'll never forget is the look on her face when you place them around your neck and wrap and arm around her shoulder.  
You whisper a thank you to her over the noise and lead her away from the crowded stalls. 

You take her out to a small park; you want to tell her everything. You want to tell her about you fears and your dreams.  
But all that is cut off by one phone call.

Hetty tells you that you need to come in. She apologises because she knows its your day off.  
You tiredly unwrap your arm from around her shoulder and give the black haired woman a small smile; telling her that he needs to go to work.

You see the look of disappointment on her face as she nods; telling you that she'll drop you off wherever.

The drive is almost silent. Mostly on your behalf because you don't know when you're coming back next. If you ever will.  
You want to reach over and kiss her so slightly, but you don't for fear of rejection.

She smiles as she pulls the car over on the side of the road and tells you to bugger off. You laugh and kiss her a small kiss on her cheek; telling her that you'll see her when you do.  
And you leave.

The only one to question your dog tags are Sam. Even then, he barely asks the question. He tells you that she must be some girl and you know you're right.  
You don't want to take them off for the op, but you know you must; because it could blow everything for you. You place it in your locker and close it; pulling on your suit jacket. 

That night, as you're curled up next to your target's daughter; her naked body wrapped so neatly around the sheets. You can't help but think of the one person you really wish was there with you.  
The girl who you know will be there for you when this is all over and you know you'll have yet another blood stain on your hand.  
She doesn't question you when you turn up to her apartment at midnight asking to use her washing machine because you're clothes had mud, sweat and blood on them; she only opens the door further and stays up with him as the washing gets done. Asking if you want to talk to her about it.

And as always;  
You do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
-love-  
Two of my friends are in LA for the school holidays; they're trying to hunt down Chris O'Donnell for me.  
I love them!  
So, I'm gonna put some dialogue in this chapter; and possibly find out the OC's name. =D  
**

They both knew that what they had wasn't forever.

Just like she knew that at any moment, he will get called away and quite possibly never seen again. She knows its stupid to get so attached to someone she had only known for a few months, but she couldn't help it. She saw how tired and broken he was. So, just like everything else in her life, she tried to fix it. 

She knew she was a spoilt child. Always getting the latest trends, Channel jewellery, manicured hands. But around him, she felt like none of that mattered to her.  
All that mattered was his face when he came back to her.

He had been gone for over five months. No phone call, no letters. Not even a goodbye.  
She tried to forget about him; thinking that he was gone forever. Like he told her he might one day.  
But when he came back; his blue eyes looked a little more shallow, his body looked that little more tired, and the gun in his back pocket felt that little bit more heavier. 

She ushered him into her lounge and sat him down; first asking if he could place his gun somewhere that wasn't around her.  
He placed it on her kitchen counter and walked back into the lounge; sitting on her couch and placing his head in his hands.

_"It hurts"_ Were the first words out of his mouth.

She asked him if he had been checked out by a doctor yet; and he shook his head.

_"Not that kind of hurt Tash. I'm just...He was only 19" _He looked down at his lap and shook his head; he knew he could have probably handled things differently. But he couldn't help but to think of Dom. All the things he could have done differently for him. 

She wrapped him up in her arms and hugged him; no words were said between them. It was almost a mutual understanding between them.  
He almost hated himself for bringing her into this dangerous world of his; bursting her warm, safe bubble which revolved around coffee shops, waitressing, and her friends; just so he could get a little comfort every now and again. 

"_What happened out there G?" _Her voice was so soft in his ear; her breath tickling her neck.  
He shook his head, pulling away from her and looking her dead in her eyes. He saw the new diamond earrings she must have brought while he was away. Probably a comfort thing _"I'm sorry Tash. I can't explain it to you"_

Her eyes narrowed before a small smirk covered her mouth _"Is this one of those 'if I tell you I'd have to kill you' moments?"_  
She always knew how to make him laugh, even when he was in no laughing mood. 

Hetty once told him that she knew he liked playing Jason Tedrow the best out of all his alias'. Maybe it was because Jason had found a woman that loved him and he loved her. Maybe it was because Jason had that sense of stability he wanted so badly.  
When he met Tasha; he wasn't looking for anyone to protect him. He had just come back from pulling open the van and finding his colleague not there.  
So he wasn't looking for anything. 

Then she stepped into the hallway and saw him with his head against the wall; so deep in thought that he only noticed someone was looking at him when she was so close he could smell the floral scent of her perfume.  
She asked if he was okay and he told her he was.

She then asked him why was he lying to someone who could help. 

It was at that moment that he knew she was something special. He ignored the stereotypical women he had met during his undercover ops who had almost the same walk, same Prada handbag and Louis Vutton shoes and took up her offer of a coffee in her open floor flat. 

She asked once again (After apologising for the instant coffee) what the matter was.  
He replied that he was sick of loosing the people he cared about. She nodded and handed him a black cup and nodded, saying that she knew the feeling.

She told him a story of how when she was 10, her father moved to DC; when she was 16 she moved to the west coast to get away from the memories of her family life.  
Her mother and father always sent her money to take care of herself. But she was happy with what little money she made. Using it to pay for her utilities.

When he asked about the designer clothes; she shrugged and told him that her parents money had to be good for something.

He chuckled and wondered why she let a compete stranger into her flat. The look in her eyes told him not to ask questions.  
The look in his eyes said the exact same thing. 

So they silently sat in her flat; discussing everything and everything. Careful to avoid his job; careful to avoid telling her too much about himself.  
So he let her talk until he decided to go back to his own flat. Bidding her a goodnight and good luck.

She told him that whenever he needed to talk, not to be afraid to come over, anytime, day or night.  
He had taken her up on that offer more times then he cared to remember.

The one time he helped her; he found out what was wrong because she slammed her door, shaking rattling his windows.

He walked over and knocked on her door; waiting for her to answer.  
After a few moments, she did. Her hair hanging around her shoulders, a scowl on her face that would put even director Vance to shame.  
He asked her what was wrong and she walked over to her handbag; pulling out her phone and showing him the message from her ex-boyfriend.

_"He been sending you these a lot?_" He asked, handing her back the phone.  
She threw the phone on the counter and ran a hand though her hair "_Only every day for the past nine months"_  
She remembered G telling her that he was in law enforcement; she prayed that he could help her with this "_Can you help me?"_

He nodded and pulled out his own phone _"Can you e-mail me everything he's sent you?"_  
She e-mailed him all the messages; the threatening to the sexually explicit "_Thank you so much" _It was the first time she reached over and hugged him.

He smiled at her and walked over to the door _"I'll let you know how it goes"_ and he left.

She wasn't bothered by her ex again though and she wondered what he did to make him stop.

He wasn't going to tell her that he went over to her ex's place with Sam who threatened him with a gun and to break his legs if he dared even to look at her number in his phone again.

And she loved him for that. For being her hero when she needed him


	4. Chapter 4

He knew that he was always going to run to her when the days got too long and the nights got too short. When there was so much running in your mind that you didn't know whether you were going to make it anymore.  
And he knew that she was always going to be there. Waiting for him to come to her; sometimes, there was even a plate of dinner with plastic wrap over the top of it with a small not saying 'Microwave it' in her beautiful cursive writing.

They never acknowledged each other if they happened to see each other on the street; she didn't know if he was undercover, and he didn't want to disturb her and her array of friends.  
Once he came in with Kensi to her work and ordered a coffee from her; all he gave her was a small smile. But inside that small smile, they both knew held a thousand words.

He once saw her when she wasn't at work. She was sitting with her large WAG styled glasses on, her hair slicked back into a pony tail and two blonde girls sitting with her.  
He and Sam sat down and ordered food; him always secretly watching her out of the corner of his eyes.  
When Sam saw what he was doing, the other man laughed and told him to make a move.

Something to which he replied along the lines of 'And what do I tell her? I'm G, sorry that's all the first name I have?'  
The other man laughed loudly; making Tash look over at them and smile along.

That night, when he saw her. Her hair was down and no make up was evident on her face. She asked what was so funny today at the cafe and he just shrugged it off.  
Something he always did to her whenever he didn't want to talk about it.

Today was particularly different in his life. Today was the day his life changed significantly. Something she noticed about him "Everything okay?" She asked when she saw him leaning on her counter, his mind so deep in thought she didn't know if he heard her.

He looked up; his eyes were still tired "I had a sister Tash" He mumbled to her as she turned off the stove and walked over to him.  
"What'd you mean?" She had heard bits and pieces of his child hood, but not the full story.

"I met this woman today. And she told me that I had a sister called Amy. But she died when she was little" He explained as he felt her hands slip into his own.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled as she gave his hand a squeeze; turning back to the stove and serving up dinner.

They both knew life was short; they knew that noting was set in stone. He thought he was destined to be alone, destined to be the man with no name.  
When he met her, he thought that maybe he wasn't after all. Because everyone needs someone. Everyone needs someone to share the weight with.

He told her that he felt stranded. Like he didn't know what way to turn anymore. He wasn't sure of anything.  
He also told her that he hated waking up at nights from nightmares and having no one there to reassure him that it's going to be okay.  
She once again held his hand and smiled at him, telling him that there was always her; she would never let him do that if he would let her.

He placed the bowel of spaghetti on the bench and reached over to her; placing a kiss on her lips. Something that, up until now, he had wondered what it would be like.  
When he pulled away, her mouth was slightly ajar. She didn't know how to react to this. She knew it was what she wanted; but she didn't know if he wanted it, or if he was hurt and bleeding enough that all he wanted was human comfort.

She knew about what happened with Kensi and him; he knew what happened between her and her ex boyfriend. It was almost as though none of that mattered.  
She placed her bowl next to his and pulled him back to her by his sky blue shirt. His hands entwined themselves though her hair as they deepened the kiss.

Months and months of pent up tension in both of them brought them to this.  
It was almost like this was supposed to happen.

Neither of their friends knew about the other; she knew that he felt as though he cramped her style. Felt as though he wasn't good enough to be seen with her.  
But she didn't care; because she couldn't.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

_"I love you_"

He stopped for a moment from unbuttoning her shirt to look at her; her grey eyes frightened that she may have said something wrong.  
But without a second thought, his lips crashed back down on her; pulling off each other's shirts and throwing them down on the floor; smiling as they led each other towards the bedroom.

As they both lay entwined in each others arms; he realised that he had never said it back before and meant it. He had said it thousands of times to people he met undercover, he said it as Jason to a woman he thought he had loved.  
But now he looked at her sleeping form and wondered if he did love her.

He knew the answer without thinking about it. And that scared him to death. Because she was his weak spot. The spot where, if anyone looked hard enough, they could bring him down so easily.  
That's why he carefully snuck out of the bed and dressed.

He walked into the lounge and pulled out a pen and paper, and wrote two words on the paper and left without another word or glance at the sleeping woman he had lost his heart too.  
He knew she could do better; he packed up what little stuff he did have in his flat and left.

The next morning when he woke, he wasn't in the arms of the girl he loved so much; he was on the old leather couch in the OSP office. Earning a curious glance from Hetty who was watching over him.

"Mister Callen. I thought you were happy where you were" She asked as he sat up; his heart sinking into his stomach as he remembered who he left behind.

"I was. But you know me Hetty. Always moving forward" He stood up and stretched, walking towards the coffee machine.

The small woman shook her head and walked back to her desk; mumbling something along the lines of "I hope she knows that Mister Callen"

When Tasha woke up; there was no warmth around her body, there was nothing. The only reminder of the night before was the whole bed being messy.

She pulled on some underwear and a singlet; walking out, she wondered where G had gotten too. She looked in the lounge and saw a note left by him.

When she read it; she knew that he had left her for good.  
Because the words said;  
_I'm Sorry_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Thanks again for the adds/alerts and reviews guys. They mean so much to me that people actually read the crap I write.**

Enjoy!

He felt as though he couldn't concentrate anymore. He wanted to know where she was; every moment of every day. But he knew that it didn't matter anymore; he burnt any chance that he had with her six months ago when he walked out on her without so much as a goodbye.

The last he had heard was from her neighbour when he went to grab something he had left behind; he contemplated going back to her and apologising, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
He believed they called it pride.

Her neighbour had told him that she had left for DC a week earlier. Said that she seemed a little off. He knew very well that it was his fault that she was off.

He wanted to know that she was okay though; he was angry; there was no doubt in that. Hetty had pulled him up on that more then once. When he would get too rough with suspects, when he would get snappy with people he usually wouldn't. Sam and Nate were usually on the receiving end.

One day; he had enough. Kensi found him in Venice looking out at the beach. She sat down next to him and asked him, in a voice only an ex girlfriend could use, what was wrong.  
He looked down and shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face. He replied with "I fell in love Kens" He whispered as he looked back out at the beach.  
Kensi nodded "Is that why you hadn't moved in a while?" She asked, finally looking at her superior.

He didn't know how to reply to that. He knew very well that that was the case. When she asked the girl's name was, he felt it burn the back of his throat "Tasha" Even now, the name tasted almost sour on his tongue. And he had no idea why.  
"Where is she now?" She wouldn't stop with the questions he didn't want to answer. But he knew that he had too, he had come to far to back up now.

"DC. I screwed up Kensi" It was only the second time he had admitted it. And no matter how many times he repeated it in his head, it never sounded any easier "I thought it would be better for the both of us if I just...left" He continued.  
Kensi stood next to him and listened as her friend told her about the way he felt about her over the past few months. He smiled as he thought about how much Tasha had changed him; he could talk to someone and not feel as if he was violating some unspoken rule between all men on the planet.

"Have you tried to talk to her at all?" Kensi asked, gripping the cold metal bar tightly and leaning back.  
He shook his head. He knew even if he had tried, it would hurt the both of them to hear the other's voice. He heard Kensi sigh next to him and touch his arm slightly, motioning to him that he should come back to the office with her.

He shook his head "I think I need to take a walk" He said, placing his hands in his pockets and walking away.  
Kensi knew what he was going to do; because she knew him well. Maybe more then she would have liked.

He found himself in front of her flat once again; wondering if any of her stuff would still be there. Cautiously, he knocked on the door.  
Every instinct in his body was telling him to turn around and run away; yet his feet stayed planted on the ground.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal Tasha standing there; in her grey tracksuit pants and singlet. Her hair tied into a pony tail; not a trace of make-up on her face; he heard the breath she let out as she stared at him in shock.  
"I just...You can't...No" She placed a hand on her head and leaned against the door frame. The feelings of rejection she felt six months earlier came flooding back.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her as he ached to reach out and hug her; as she had done so many times before for him.  
Tasha looked down at her feet; there was so much she wanted to say to him. Yet she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling.  
She opened the door a little further to let him in; which he reluctantly did.  
"Let me just ask you something. If I happened to walk out of this room right now and never come back. Jump on a plane back to Washington and forget everything, leave everything that happened between us behind. Would you be okay with that? Because I have five steps until I grab my bag and leave this house, leave LA behind, And you have five seconds to make up your mind" She walked over to her suitcase and picked it up, walking slowly towards the door.

He thought about this for a split second before shaking his head "No. I wouldn't be okay. Because I thought you left the first time you went to DC. I regretted not telling you so much" He reached forward and placed his hands on either side of her face "I love you too. I-I wish I told you that when I had the chance. But, I know you're better off without me" He placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Probably" She replied as they parted "But I'm still here" She whispered.

He nodded and took the case out of her hands, placing it on the floor "I need you. I need you to be there when my life becomes so much I can't bare alone. Because, it's because of you that I've felt happier then I've felt in a long time" He placed his forehead against hers and waited for her reply.

"Thank you" She whispered as she pulled him into a kiss; no longer thinking of things that might have been.


End file.
